1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of kitchen cabinet convenience devices, and, more particularly, relates to a system wherein a waste container or cabinet drawer is positioned within a kitchen cabinet and automatically moves outside of the cabinet upon opening of the cabinet door covering same.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is commonplace to place a kitchen garbage receptacle on the floor. These containers usually have a relatively short period of usage during the workday and are otherwise often cumbersome and unsightly inconveniences to be left out in the open. Some containers such as tool bins, storage bags, waster paper baskets, hampers and similar items suffer from the same draw backs. Although it is necessary to have such a container available for occasional use, it is nevertheless usually an obstruction when not being used.
In the past, it has been proposed to use the space between the supporting legs of a desk, for example, and similar recesses such as the space under a kitchen sink, to position such containers in a spot that is both convenient and not cumbersome. However, if the basket or similar container is positioned in a recess of a desk or cabinet, then it must frequently be moved to deposit items therein. Also, it has become popular to use oversized drawers to stow such items as pots, pans and small appliances. Gaining access to such drawers when ones hands are either occupied or wet, etc, becomes unnecessarily burdensome.
One solution to this problem is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,506, wherein a system is shown for carrying a waste basket or similar item into and out of the recess of, for example, a desk or cabinet. The invention of the ""506 patent moves the waste basket or drawer or similar item by means of a roller along a tiltable hanging bar. The degree of force necessary to move the basket along the hanger rod is somewhat greater than desired, installation of the device is difficult, and the space or housing within the desk or cabinet is restricted.
Another attempt at solving the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,371,222, which discloses a retractable scissors tong mechanism supported within a cabinet or the like, which employs a mechanism used to support or carry a waste basket between stowed and accessible positions.
Waste containers including garbage cans are conventionally placed in a convenient comer or the like in the kitchen or other area in which the container is to be used. Frequently, removable liners are provided for such containers and these generally are in the form of conventional paper bags, plastic bags, or the like in which the mouth of the bag is merely laid over the top of the container.
Cans receiving kitchen wastes are usually provided with a can which can be opened by a step-on mechanism. Other developments in this art include garbage containers which are mounted in concealed relation within a cabinet or the like and, when the container is moved to an exposed position, the container lid is automatically opened. An example of this type of construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,390. An example of a garbage can with a liner is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,406. However, such devices have not been accepted in the field of use as the structures have failed to dependably produce the desired results.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,718 to Johnson teaches a container such as a garbage can of a relatively large capacity having a liner disposed therein with a detachable connection between the upper end of the liner and the upper end of the container to stabilize the liner within the container but yet enable ready removal thereof with the connecting structure and the liner serving as a rigidifying handle to enable lifting of the liner when it has been filled with waste material.
The garbage container forms a component 10 and includes a substantially flat bottom 12 of a rectangular configuration and upstanding end walls 14 and sidewalls 16 which terminate at the upper edge thereof in an outwardly extending flange 18 which in turn terminates in a downwardly extending flange 20.
The downwardly extending flange 20 is substantially continuous but discontinuously at 22 along the end walls thereof to provide handholds for facilitating removal of the container 10. Attached to the upper surface of the peripheral flange 18 is a rib 24 of cylindrical configuration which is secured thereto by any suitable means such as by an adhesive or being molded as an integral part thereof or attached thereto by a heat sealing operation or the like as at 26.
The central portion of the rib along each sidewall 16 is discontinuous at 8. Also, each side portion of the flange 18 is provided with a pair of depending projections 30 each of which is in the form of a shank having a rounded enlargement 32 on the lower end thereof which has a particular function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,548 Manor relates to bins which serve domestic purposes and which may be kept in a cupboard or similar compartment.
It is known to suspend the bin from and alongside of a parallelogram four-bar-linkage. The rear one of the bars extends vertically and in parallel with the inner side of the door of the respective cupboard, and is adapted to be affixed to a doorpost or like stationary member. The opposite front bar of the four-bar-linkage is provided with means for removably affixing thereto the bin. Some kind of stop means has to be provided in order to arrest the system in the elevated position to prevent it from collapsing back under the weight of the loaded bin.
The provision of such stop means has caused inconvenience in the use of the device and increased the manufacturing costs thereof.
In the usual cases where the bin assembly is installed in a kitchen cupboard, the conventional arrangement did not provide for the interchangeability between right and left-hand mounting requisites. Hence, two different types of holder units had to be produced and sold separately to the public, and/or always readily available in inventory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,548 to Manor teaches a displaceable garbage bin holder having a support frame swingable about a vertical axis provided at a rear side of the frame and a linkage system for the vertical displacement of the bin. The linkage system includes first, second, and third link-bars. The first link-bar is pivotably mounted at one end to the front end of the frame by a first journal. The second link-bar is pivotably mounted at one end to the front end of the frame by a second journal located below the first journal. The first link-bar is pivotably mounted to the opposite ends of the first and second link-bars by third and fourth journals, respectively. Means are provided for suspending a garbage-bin on the third link-bar and a handle for pivoting the linkage system about the first and second journals so that the third journal is displaced from a lower position to an elevated position beyond the upper dead-center of the linkage system defined by a line passing through the first and second journals for stably supporting the linkage system in an elevated position.
For interchangeability, the frame includes an upper frame-bar and a lower frame bar. The first and second link-bars are installed at one side of both the upper and lower frame-bars. The third link-bar extends across the opposite sides of the upper and lower frame-bars, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,729 to Hollman discloses a displaceable waste basket and shelf tray concealed within a cabinet when not is use. The device employs a recessed slide mechanism for displacing the tray from an extended position to a retracted position and vice versa. However, the device of the ""729 patent does not permit the retraction of the tray and waste basket without closing the cabinet door because of the positive connection between the cabinet door and the tray made by the slide mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,363 to Warwick discloses a waster basket concealment system in which the waste basket has a cover hingedly secured thereto and the waste basket is moveable between a retracted and a deployed position. The device utilizes a fairly complicated, and breakage prone, gear system and cable/pulley system to operate. The lid is simultaneously opened when the water basket is moved exteriorly of the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,702 to Fistonich discloses a kitchen trash container system where a trash container is covered when it is within a kitchen cabinet enclosure and wherein the cover automatically opens when the trash container is caused to move outwardly from the cabinet. A complex and breakage prone system of pulleys and weight is employed, and a spring is utilized to bias the trash container into a retracted position within the cabinet.
None of the previous attempts of which the inventor is aware provide an imminently simple and essentially maintenance free system for allowing hands-free deployment of the waste basket and slidable tray or drawer upon opening of the cabinet door covering the space within which the waste receptacle is kept during non-use.
Many kitchens are now provided with cabinets dedicated to house a waste receptacle/storage drawer. Some of these include a drawer slidable between a retracted position stowed within the cabinet and a deployed position in which the receptacle and drawer reside outside of the cabinet so that trash or other items can be placed into the receptacle.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a solution to the problem of self-deploying trash and storage receptacles that is simple, inexpensive and substantially maintenance free.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a trash or storage receptacle concealment system in which the receptacle is concealed from view when not in use, but which automatically deploys on a hands-free basis when the cabinet door covering same is opened.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide moveable waste or storage receptacle under the counter in the kitchen or other room. A waste receptacle or other household items are placed upon a movable shelf or drawer under the counter in a space covered by an openable door. The shelf or drawer is movable between a first, retracted, mounted position stowed within the cabinet and a second, deployed, position removed from the cabinet. The user can withdraw the shelf or drawer hands-free from the cabinet and place items within the waste receptacle or drawer by simply opening the cabinet door. To stow the tray or drawer, the user simply pushes the tray or drawer back within the cabinet, into the retracted position. A novel latch assembly retains the drawer or tray, and, hence the receptacle or other item(s), in the retracted position, and the door can be closed to conceal same. Upon closing the door, a lever attached to the door causes the latch mechanism to unlatch, releasing the drawer, which then abuts against the cabinet door. Means may be provided for retaining the cabinet door in its closed position until the user desires to access the waste receptacle or drawer. Then, the user simply opens the door, causing the tray or drawer to be automatically deployed by a biasing mechanism.